A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved lift assembly for lifting wheelchairs or the like from ground level to floor level of a transit vehicle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As transit vehicles are becoming more widely used in urban and suburban areas, the necessity for these vehicles to accomodate handicapped persons has become more widespread. To meet this need, transit vehicles require equipment capable of loading and unloading handicapped individuals in wheelchairs. Several prior art procedures have been employed to meet this need such as incorporating ramps or ground level floors on the transit vehicle. However, ramps can only be utilized in vehicles constructed so as to have a floor level relatively close to the ground; therefore, the vast majority of buses do not permit the use of a ramp.
The most desirable and least expensive procedure is a lift assembly type apparatus whereupon a platform of sufficient dimension is lowered and raised relative to the floor level of the bus and the ground or curb level. To accomplish this procedure, however, several structural members and complex hydraulic and electrical circuitry are required. One such prior art procedure employs multiple vertical cylinders as guides and a platform with rollers for rolling up and down the cylinders to raise and lower the platform. Other prior art systems raise and lower the platform by the use of complex multiple cross linkages. Each of these prior art systems requires a substantial number of components and engineering effort in addition to requiring a large space in the vehicle.